School Days
by Strawberry Earl
Summary: Avatar High school AU. A/N: The POV is slightly centered towards Katara. Ships include zutara, tokka, mailee, and others...


Katara gazed in the mirror, fingering the blue ribbon around her neck. Her blue eyes, scanning across her features. She tucks a stray strand of brown hair around her ear before giving a determined look into the reflection. _Alright_. Her fingers clutch the strap of her bag as she turns away from the mirror.

Today was Katara's first day as a Senior in high school. Her nerves were buzzing, and her pulse thumping in frantic energy at the mere thought. This was it. "Hurry it up lil' sis you'll be late for your big day." Sokka calls from down the stairs. Katara bites her lip and takes a final look around her room before hurrying to meet her brother….

"So senior year huh? I remember those days." Sokka says nodding sagely as he drives along the frosted streets of december. "You sound like an old man. And you're still a senior, you know" Katara points out annoyance coloring her tone. "Ah, ah, ah. I am graduating this year. So I am a senior _senior. _There's a difference" Her brother says smirking as he wags a finger at her. "Yeah sure." She says pushing his finger out of her face. "Anyway, don't think it's gonna be better now. It's tough to be a senior. You know with all the responsibilities, and the deadlines, and the _work_." He says ticking off each word with a finger.

"I mean it's a lot to put on a eighteen year old's shoulders I mean c'mon have a little…" Sokka continued to rant about the joys of being a senior. But Katara merely drowned him out, having had a lot of practice at that over the years. Her mind drifted to more pressing matters. Such as the thoughts of what was in store for her this year. How her life would change, or if it would change at all. Especially if _he _would be there again..."-so that's what you gotta watch out for, okay?" Sokka says staring at his sister expectantly. "Yeah gotcha.." Katara says nodding seriously.

Sokka smiles, satisfied with her reaction. Rolling her eyes, she stares out the window and watches as Sokka pulls into the parking lot of their school .Grabbing the keys from the car Sokka slings his messenger bag across his shoulder as he slides out of his seat. Katara stays in the car for a few more seconds, relishing in the warmth and the calm before slipping into the cold morning. Sokka was waiting for her, paused mid-walk as he looks over his shoulder. "I'm coming!" She calls closing the door as she walks across the crackling ice towards him.

As soon as she enters through the doors of the school, she is assaulted with the sounds of laughing, and chattering from all sides. Everything around her practically screamed "welcome to high school." "Katara, Sokka!" The siblings turn their heads to see Aang waving happily as he rushes towards them with Toph in tow. "Hey Aang." Katara greets the boy with a smile. Katara and Sokka had met Aang around the first last year of middle school.

He was twelve then, but still as innocent and cheery as he was now. "How's it hangin' ponytail?" Toph greets Sokka with her trademark smirk. Toph Beifong was the feisty one of the group. Stubborn, and rude, she was known to be quite a handful. But she was also a good friend. Her and Aang were about the same age and were always seen together, partially due to the fact Aang served as her eyes due to her blindness. "Well if it isn't the fresh meat, how does it feel to be a junior?" Sokka says smirking down at the two kids.

Aang opens his mouth to speak but Toph puts a hand in front of him. "The real question should be, how does it feel to be a step closer to actually being an adult?" She retorts with an amused smile. Sokka's eye twitches as he glares down at the smug girl. "Just you wait. By the end of the month, I'll be out of here. I'll leave in dignity with Suki on my arm! You'll see!" He says a little too loudly. It was silent as the three exchanged looks of exasperation.

Aang and Katara turn to Toph expectantly but she says nothing, instead she stares down at her feet with a furrow in her brow. "Alright twinkletoes, let's go I'm starved." She announces suddenly, grabbing Aang's arm to pull him away from the group. "Ah w-wait!" He sputters sending a glance towards Katara before Toph pulls him into the crowd. Katara chuckles knowingly and Sokka scratches his head. "What's her deal?" He says staring after the two. "You're an idiot." Katara says shaking her head as she begins walking towards her locker. "What? Why? What'd I miss?" He calls after her. Katara opens her locker_ Today's gonna be a long day…._

_**Hehe...Yeah so you could call this a preview because it kinda is. It wasn't very detailed because I wanted to mainly focus on introductions. R&R!**_


End file.
